Recess: After the playground
by Fragile Memories
Summary: It's their first day of highschool, and with every first comes a new journey. A journey that will lead you through peer pressure, new and old friends, and a journey through your own jungle of emotions.
1. The first day

Summer vacation is now over, the scent of the first day of school. Fresh, clean, untouched for the last three months. It's almost as if the building were brand new. The six friends had met up at school as they normally do.

Gretchen Grundler, still the biggest brain in the school. Her ideas and inventions became bigger, and crazier. She traded her blue dress for a plain white blouse, and long blue pleated skirt. Her twin braids molded into one, held together with her signature pink bow. Gus Griswald found new heights with his growth spurt, no longer being the smallest of the group. Gaining some confidence in the process. Taking on more traits from his father as he grew up. He continued to dress in army like fashion.

Everyone had their eye on the star athlete, Vince LaSalle. He excelled beyond all expectations in middle school, he remained his top notch athlete. Still sporting his team jersey attire. Mikey Blumberg was still the loveable giant. Still adorned a laid back style with his loose green shirt and comfortable brown pants. His blonde hair grew out and his love of words were refined with age.

Spinelli hadn't changed much, she was still the toughest girl around. Still wearing her familiar orange hat and pigtail combo. She had her fellow students trained on the consequences of messing with her or her friends. She still dressed in studded combat boots with a matching jacket. Red loose tank top underneath, black shorts to match. She had a few ear piercings now as well. T.J. Detweiler, he couldn't give up his famous red hat, and he was still the idealistic leader of the group. He would do anything to protect his friends, and to stand up for what he thought was had on a light orange jacket, white undershirt, and baggy blue jeans to match.

Not much had changed for the group of six. It's now their first day of highschool, and the bunch was as close as ever. Most were excited about what they would achieve within their highschool years. The rest just treated it like any other day of school.

"I'm so excited guys! Our first day as highschoolers. I can't wait for the intellectual equalities I'll find within my new peer group." Gretchen squealed in delight.

"I'm looking forward to trying the new cafeteria food! I've heard it's way better than middle school food!" Mikey rubbed his stomach at the thought.

"I want to try out the clubs and activities they offer the high schoolers. It's time I make my identity as a man!" Gus triumphantly planted his fist into his chest. He just couldn't shake his charmingly dorky ways.

"I plan on enjoying every sport I can, gotta keep in shape! Andafew new trophies to add to my case wouldn't hurt." Vince shrugged, failing to cover his cockiness with a smirk.

"What about you two? What are you looking forward to most in highschool?" Gus questioned, pointing out T.J. and Spinelli, who've yet to speak up.

T.J. opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bell. Each of the six double checked their schedules.

"Man, I got math first class." Spinelli started.

"This whomps!" T.J. and Spinelli looked at each other and laughed at their simultaneous complaint. The group joined in on their chuckle before wishing each other luck on their first day of classes. Spinelli, T.J. and Vince had walked off in one direction, seperating from the rest of the group.

The trio walked together to class, each silently celebrating having a class together. A few girls giggled and held their eyes in their direction. None of them thought anything of it as they continued on their way. Their classes consisted of introductions to their teachers, and the yearly syllabus. A rather boring day, T.J. felt lucky to having at least one friend in each of his classes. Four with Spinelli, Two with Vince and Gus, and one with Mikey. Gretchen was the exception as most of her classes were advanced anyway.

T.J. stodd outside, near the entryway with agreed to meet up and go to Kelso's for a nice cold pop after their first day.

"Hey, T.J." started, the red capped boy turned around to see five girls, lead by a skinny blonde walking up to them.

"What do you Ashley's want?" T.J. sounded annoyed, having dealt with the Ashley's and their antics since elementary school.

The Ashley's giggled flirtatiously. "We just thought you would like to meet the newest member of our sisterhood of Ashely's. Meet, Ashley V.!" Ashley A. announced. Four of the now five Ashley's clapped in praise as Ashley V. stepped forward wearing red as her signature color, sparkling brown eyes, and smooth, shiny sandy brown hair. She curtsied and giggled.

"You must be the star athlete, Vince LaSalle? So, your bad boy T.J. Detweiler then." Ashley V. batted her eyes.

"What do you Ashley's really want?" Vince sounded annoyed.

"Straight to the point? Fine then, like have it your way." The leader of the Ashley's started. "The other Ashley's and I were talking and like now that we're in highschool and all bad boys and superstar athletes are like, totally in!" Ashley A. finished, throwing her hands up in the air with praise.

"In? What are you talking about?" T.J. raised an eyebrow, matching annoyance with Vince.

The girls giggled. "Like, duh, acceptably cute boys to date! Of course!" Ashley Q. joined in.

"Like, seriously, we're in highschool now. It's time to put that kiddie stuff behind you." Ashley B. added.

"Like, you don't want to spend all your life alone do you? That would just be-" Ashley A. continued by her fellow Ashley's for their fellow catchphrase. "Scandalous!"

"You should like, get rid of your old friends. They're only going to hold you back from achieving popularity." Ashley B. scolded.

"Social status is like, everything in highschool!" Ashley V. warned.

"You girls have seriously lost it! I would never abandon my friends!" T.J. defended, throwing his fist up as if to show his determination.

"You Ashley's are trippin'." Vince concluded.

"No one wants to be seen with a geek like Gretchen, Gus is an uptight little dweeb, Mikey? Better run before he like, mistakes you for food! And Spinelli? Ugh, she's the worst of the bunch! She still wears that disgusting old hat of hers, and like, those combat boots? Don't get me started on that fashion tragedy!Not to mention her complete disregard for acting like a decent human!" Ashley A. stuck her nose in the air with disgust.

"You can't talk about our friends like that!" Vince argued. The two boys were clearly becoming more agitated with the events.

"You're just mad that you couldn't make Spinelli one of yous." T.J. folded his arms and smirked.

Everyone knew Spinelli wasn't considered a 'typical girl.' Even Spinelli knew that. It never bothered her, she was never ashamed to be who she was. She embraced her rough and wild nature. T.J. was always proud of her for that.

"You two have like, so much more potential than like, everyone else!" Ahley Q. started.

"Yeah! What you do in highschool will like, affect your whole life!" Ashley T. followed up.

"You'd really like, give up your whole lie and end up alone for ever for some like, ape girl?" Ashley A. proclaimed.

T.J. balled his fist, she had crossed the line now. "Don't you ever talk about my friends like that! You don't know them like I do. They're the best bunch of people I know, I wouldn't trade them for anything, especially Spinelli!" T.J. hadn't realized the meaning behind his words.

"What about me?" Spinelli and Mikey walked up behind the two boys. Her arms crossed, showing her usual annoyed expression.

"Fine! Keep your loser friends! But girls wont like you when they find out the loser pack you have!" Ashley A. warned as she and her Ashley clique flaunted off.

"Gosh, what could have them so riled up already?" Mikey asked innocently.

"You know what… it's nothing really."T.J. remarked. Earning him a concerned glance from Vince, knowing Spinelli wouldn't like being kept in the dark. Spinelli wasn't happy about that. . Spinelli was no Gretchen, but she wasn't dumb by any means either. She clearly heard her name as a conversation topic, but she knew T.J. wouldn't break so easily. Spinelli didn't speak, but her glare said it all.  
Gus and Gretchen then came out of the building. The group greeted each other as though nothing had just happened. Chatting happily after their first day experiences on their way to Kelso's. Each excited about various classes. Mikey was ecstatic about his new English teacher, the whole gang had gym class together. It was like recess, but for highschool. And Gretchen? What wasn't she looking forward to.

**Eh, hope that wasn't to bad. I think I wrote this down as like... three of four chapters?  
I didn't plan this out, I just went with it as I wrote. As I usually do with fan fictions lol**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, if anyone is still reading Recess fics in 2019 anyway XD**

**I'd be happy to listen to requests, but I can't guarantee I'll have time to do it. I'm tempted to do a couple shorter oneshots for this series as well. I love it so much!**


	2. New territory

The next few weeks the gang settled into their schedules and new lives as highschoolers. Each also indulging in the idea of the opposite sex. Grethen had a crush on a boy in her math classes, she considered him to be her intellectual equal. The jock and the bad boy of the group go several stares, flirtatious giggles, and bold advancements by many of their female classmates. Mikey was excited for the idea of new love to blossom within his friends. Spinelli and Gus were left behind on the idea of the love train.

Gus was to busy discovering his new found hobby of tinkering with machinery. Spinelli? She just didn't care for the whole love scene. Sure she had feelings, and a potential crush, but she wasn't out to look for anything. Throughout her journey of emotional experiences thus far, she came to the conclusion long ago that if she were to ever find love someday, it would happen on its own time. She would never risk her tough girl reputation on something that wasn't real, someone who wasn't worth it.

"I told you Claire, I'm not interested." T.J. was clearly beginning to get annoyed with the extra attention. Homecoming was coming up. Almost every ninth grader thrilled for their first highschool dance. Spinelli rolled her eyes, she witnessed the same scene happening to both T.J. and Vince for the past week. Claire sulked away dejectedly.

T.J. slammed his locker shut, Spinelli leaning against the wall of lockers next to him. "Geez T.J, take it easy. I thought breaking stuff was my job." She smirked playfully.

"You're right, I just don't get the big deal with this homecoming dance junk."

"Well, it's the first dance of the year. I surmise about 97% of our fellow ninth graders are eager about going." Gretchen walked up to the duo, followed by the rest of the group. She adjusted her glasses before refocusing back on her beloved handheld computer, Gallileo. It may be outdated by now, but she cherished it nonetheless.

"Everyone seems to uptight about getting dates for it." Vince chimed in. "Is having a date really necessary for these things?" Gus asked, completely bewildered.  
"The whole thing seems unnecessary, who would want to act like a barbie doll and go all gaga over some date that isn't even real." Spinell shrugged off.

"Oh, but Spinelli, you're looking at it all wrong! It could be a beautiful chance to form new friendships, or even love!" Mikey threw his arms in the air with poetic expression, Spinelli rolled her eyes, feeling nauseated over the mush.

"I mean, I'm rather infatuated with a certain math colleague I know." Gretchen sighed dreamily. It's not like her to lead with emotions over intellect, but this wasn't elementary school anymore. Things were changing.

"I too am finding a certain… interest in a fellow female classmate of mine." Mikey clapped his hands together in a dream like state.

"Blegh, you guys are going to make me lose my breakfast." Spinelli complained. Throwing her hands up in defeat before placing them back on her hips.

"Aw, man! I'm going to be the only one going alone then!" Gus whined.

"Well Gus, the probability of any of us getting rejected is pretty high. I've been studying the social cliques of our new highschool environment. It appears that the more popular people believe a person is, the more desirable they seem" Gretchen concluded.

"Isn't that kinda like what the Ashley's were saying the other week?" Vince questioned, remembering T.J. and his Ashley run in on the first day of school.

"I think so? But, I don't really care about being popular. I've got you guys after all!" T.J. smiled happily, the six have been together through most of elementary. Proving many times over that their friendship could withstand the hardest of trials.

"Well, it wouldn't be such a bad thing for us to make more friends, right?" Vince questioned, looking a big confused on the social status of highschool.

"No, I don't think it would be, I mean… why not?" T.J. shrugged, equally confused.

"Well… can we promise something? No matter how many friends we make, we'll always stay best friends?" The gentle giant sounded sad.

"Sure thing, big guy." Spinelli nudged his arm playfully.

"Of course! You guys are the best friends I could ever have!" Gus chimed in.

Everyone else charged in with cheers. The other students continued in their own cliques, not paying the group of six any attention as they chatted and waited for the bell to ring for classes. The ching of pocket chains and boot studs echoed louder and louder as the sound drew closer.

A tall boy, skinny, with well toned muscles. Casually messy black hair covered his head, Sporting a studded leather jacket and a torn muscle shirt. Ripped black jeans, with studded combat boots to complete his punk look. He had a bad boy vibe about him. One look would've made any Ashley swoon.

He seemed to have come out of nowhere. Rudely pushing Gus and Gretchen out of the way sharply, penetrating the tight group. He strutted up till he stood straight in front of Spinelli. Slamming his palm against the lockers she was still leaning against. The boom rang out. Causing a few nearby students to refocus their attention in the direction of the noise. Spinelli didn't even flinch. She glared at him, folding her arms.

The rest of the gang held various reactions of nervousness, annoyance, or even anger. They all watched in anticipation at whatever scene would come into play before them, Gretchen figured a 92% chance that this strange and unwelcome newcomer was going to get punched.

"You're the one called Spinelli, right?"

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" She spat back. Still shooting him a death look.

"Oh, don't be like that. You can call me D.J. You know…." Dancing his eyes around her features. "You're a lot cuter than people say." He placed his other hand under her chin, lifting her head up slightly, enough directly look down at her face. His other hand still on the locker next to her as if acting as a barricade. By this time, some of the other students were also intently watching.

D.J. was known as the top bad boy of the school for only being in 11th grade. He held that reputation over the past couple years and grew quite smug with it. The Ashley's were among the females that looked on the scene with either rage, or jealousy.

"Move the finger before you lose it." Spinelli threatened.

"Oh? Feisty are we?" D.J. teased. "Well, maybe this will soften you up a bit. How would you like to go to the homecoming dance with a guy like me?" Raising an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner.

Spinelli curled her fingers, ready to let her fists do the talking when T.J. forced his way between them.

"She's not interested! So just leave her alone!" T.J. yelled the words before they ever entered into his brain.

By now, most of the students had stopped to watch the teen drama unfold.

"Hey, dweeb! I think the lady can answer for herself!" D.J. was now up in T.J's face. D.J. forcibly shoved T.J. into the lockers next to Spinelli. Pinning him there and setting his fist, ready to launch.

Spinelli raging more as the situation quickly escalated. Her fist still ready, she planted her feet, threw her fist forward following her hip into it. Her first jab claimed a spot in the lower ribs, her cross came in, finding its way to the flat of his stomach. D.J. stumbled back from the force, landing into the lockers opposite of the hall, sliding to the ground. Hand clutched his stomach as he wheezed for air. The other girls in the hall shot Spinelli dirty looks and rushed over to D.J. who quickly stood up and brushed them off.

"If you EVER call me that again, I'll make sure you won't speak for a month!" Spineli yelled, her fists up threateningly. Mikey and Vince grabbed onto their fiery friend to make sure she didn't do anything to rash. The friends were use to her bouts of fury.

"I'll get you back for this!" D.J. threatened, a clear limp even through his feign of hiding it.

"And you!" Spinelli turned her rage into T.J. "What the heck was that! I can answer for myself you know!" T.J. didn't expect to end up the center of one of his best and longest friend's rage. His mind was still racing, trying to catch up on the events of what just happened. He wanted to say something, but could only stammer as she stomped away.

"Yeah, Teej. That did seem kinda… weird." Vince agreed with their spunky friend.

"Oh come on guys! It was a beautiful display of friendship! Perhaps this friendship will pollinate into something sweeter than honey someday!" Mikey enthusiastically praised. Gus chuckled.

"Yeah, even I could see that jealousy!" The army kid mused.

"I must agree, you actions do seem to be the results of hormonal teenage emotions." Gretchen opted for the scientific explanation, as usual.

The bell rang for class before T.J. had a chance to protest. The group quickly split to begin their day of classes. Spinelli eventually calmed down some, T.J. still couldn't wrap his head around the situation. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Spinelli was his friend, one of his best friends. All he thought he did was defend her from a guy who came ff as such a jerk.

The first half of the day felt tense for T.J. knowing he needed to talk to Spinelli, to explain the situation. He knew she was tough, and that she can take care of herself, but she didn't have to do it alone, right? He knew there was no way she could stay mad at him much longer. So far she'd given him the cold shoulder, but he'd make it up to her.

T.J. sat at a near empty table with his tray of food. Waiting for his friends to gather. So, when a tray clanked down next to him, he almost didn't look. Until he realized he didn't recognize the voice.

"Hey T.J!" A girlish voice said cheerfully. A carrot top girl with a navy blue baseball cap sat next to him.

"Uh… do I know you?" He questioned.

Giggling, she answered. "We played kickball together years ago, C.J. Rotweiler." T.J. paused a moment, letting himself sink into the memories.

"Oh, yeah! So you and you're friends come here now too?" T.J. wasn't sure how to reac, he wasn't even sure how she remembered his name.

"Yes, we do! I'm glad to have a chance to meet you again." C.J. slid just a little closer to T.J. making him get uncomfortable. The two continued to talk despite that and eased into casual conversation.

Finding out they had many things in common. From root beer being their favorite pop, their current favorite show was "Batter down!" and they both had every issue of "Senior Fusion" ever printed.

One by one his friends began to gather around him at the table. T.J. almost hesitated when Spinelli sat down, despite having had two classes with her that morning, he still couldn't quite tell if she was still mad at him or not.

"Hey guys, this is C.J! From that kickball thing Principle Prickly made us do." T.J. placed a hand on her shoulder. Spinelli couldn't stop the glare she sent in that direction.

"You know T.J. you're pretty cute now. C.J. teased. She continued to openly flirt with him, T.J. either thinking nothing of it, or being completely oblivious. It didn't take long for Spinelli to stand up, about to walk away.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch." She spat, sliding the rest of her try over to Mikey before exiting the room.

Spinelli! Wait!" T.J. stood up to chase after her, but C.J. grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"Hey! What are you doing!" T.J. yelled, shocked.

"Oh, come on! She probably just wants to be a lone anyway! Just let her be, we were having such a good time without her." C.J. whined.

"I kinda agree with Spinelli. Sorry Teej, I know you were probably trying to make new friends and all… but she's a little much." Vince spoke out. Gus nodded in agreement.

"C.J. That's my friend you're talking about! I'm sorry C.J. but I just can't leave her." The fire of T.J's voice poured out into his speech. T.J. stood up, along with the other four remaining members of the group. Al walking out of the cafeteria together. Everyone was clearly getting tired with C.J's odd behavior and clinginess she displayed towards their leader.

"Hold on guys, I think I might know where Spinelli is. Just, wait here. I'll go talk to her." Gretchen offered calmly as they approached the bathroom doors. Entering into the one labeled girls, revealing the pink wall tiling behind. Gretchen heard a stall door slam and the sound of a faucet running. Turning the corner revealed her closest female friend.

"Spinelli?" Gretchen called out to her. Her gaze softened when she noticed Gretchen in the room with her. "Are you ok?" Gretchen continued.

"Peachy." Spinelli lied through her teeth.

"Spinelli, we've been friends since kindergarten. Be honest with me. Are you still mad at T.J?" Gretchen's sensible side pulled through.

"Kind of. I don't need him or anything thinking they need to defend me. I can take care of myself!" Spinelli stated, upset.

"Spinelli, this IS T.J. we're talking about. He knows better than anyone that you can most certainly take care of yourself. And YOU should know better than anyone that he defends his friends. It's a natural instinct for him. You can't really be mad at him for wanting to defend you, his friend, against a creepy jerk like that." Grethen continued.

Spinelli's shoulders sagged. "I guess you're right." She conceded.

"Great, now we can get to the rest of the story." Gretchen was satisfied she had gotten the earlier predicament straightened out, but her scientific mind still had inquiries on some of her other actions of the day. And over the past couple weeks with T.J. receiving so much attention from other girls during that time.

"Spinelli, were you jealous at lunch? When T.J. and C.J. were paying so much attention to each other, in a very flirtatious manner, I might add?" Gretchen wasn't afraid to ask questions, even to her spunky best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Spinelli was getting defensive. "T.J's allowed to talk to whoever he wants, he's a big boy!" Spinelli folded her arms and avoided the fellow female's gaze.

"Sorry, I was just wanting to confirm some suspicions I had. I've been wondering since about…. The 4th grade or so." Gretchen premised.

"Gretch, just say what you mean." Spinelli monotoned, almost sounding exhausted.

"Very well then, Spinelli, do you have a crush on T.J.?" Gretchen used her most scientific, matter of fact voice.

"Wha-what?" Why would you think that!" Spinelli being shocked couldn't begin to describe her reaction.

"Well… I noticed quite a bit throughout elementary, but didn't have the emotional understanding to complete my analysis. But, the way you two handled my 4th grade experiment, really seemed to be the tipping point of my suspicions. Spinelli, you seem to be way more likely to let your guard down with him, than anyone else." Gretchen stated her facts in a summarized fashion.

"Gretch, we're just good friends is all." Spinelli denied anything.

"Spinelli, girl to girl. There's absolutely nothing wrong with having a crush. Even if it's one of your best friends." Gretchen smiled encouragingly. "I have one as well." Gretchen continued. Smiling semi-dreamily.

"Fine! You wanna know the truth! I… I don't really know…" Spinelli stuttered, before Gretchen could reply, the bell rang.

"We can talk later." Gretchen said quickly before they left the bathroom without another word spoken.

They were greeted by the four male members on the other side of the door. T.J. looking just as flustered as Spinelli. Gretchen concluded that the guys had a similar conversation as the girls just had. She smiled mischievously to herself as she considered her friends possible outcomes.

Neither Spinelli or T.J. paid each other any attention. She stuck her hands in her jacket, passing the boys without a word. T.J. walked off, feeling incredibly awkward, he still had two more classes with her that afternoon. The three boys looked to Gretchen for answers whose only reply was folding her hands behind her back as she more than confidently strutted off to class. Leaving three confused boys behind.

The rest of the school day settled into an intense, awkward silence. T.J. didn't know what Gretchen had said to Spinelli in the bathroom, and what his guy friends said made him uneasy. But, he knew he had to talk to her at least. It became tradition for the two to walk home together, seeing as how they lived three houses down from the other. Today, Spinelli excused herself, saying she had an errand to run after school. T.J. acted like he was ok with that, but he was saddened on the inside.

Each took off in opposite directions from their houses.

***********************  
All right... chapter two up.  
I don't know why the last chapter didn't have indents because, I SWEAR I added those in!  
Hopefully won't screw up on this one xp**


	3. Old Advice

Before long T.J. found himself in a place most familiar. The playground of 3rd Street Elementary. All the elementary students had long since gone. The red capped boy sat on a swing, next to the one swinger girl use to use. Reminiscing about playing on old rusty, playing games like four square, kickball, or maul ball with his friends. Smiling at all the times Mikey would stand up for justice, or how happy Vince was beating Lawson at anything he could.

Or how Gus always took the time for the kindergarteners, showing them kindness. Almost a big brotherly figure for them. Gretchen would always drag them into her experiments, like the one with… Spinelli… That was all by chance though. Of everyone in the gang, he had known Spinelli the longest. They met even before kindergarten. Living three houses down from each other, their parents often babysat for the other. Until T.J's older sister Becky was old enough to watch them.

"T.J. Detweiler?" A familiar voice called out amongst the silence. T.J. snapped from his thoughts.

"Principal Prickly?" T.J. was shocked seeing his old elementary principle still around. He would never have admitted it then, but he held great respect for the guy.

The older man sat down on the swing next to him. "You look like something's eating you boy, care to talk?" Principal Prickly asked with father-like concern.

"I dunno, highschool's just…. Weird." T.J. stated plainly.

"Ah, highschool. The start of many new beginnings, and hardships." Principal Prickly reminisced to highschool days.

"Principal Prickly… Can I tell you something?" T.J. cautiously questioned.

"Sure, T.J." Principal Prickly's answer was short and sweet.

T.J. went on to explain his highschool experiences so far, briefly talking about how the Ashley;s told him he should desert his friends. He mainly focused on today's events though. About how mad he got when that 11th grade jerk hitting on Spinelli, and how Spinelli go upset with him for trying to defend her. How later at lunch he met a girl named C.J. that he had surprisingly much in common with. That he was starting to really like her until Spinelli got upset and left, and C.J. started bad mouthing her.

And when the group went to find her, Spinelli and Gretchen were in the girl's room his other three friends started insinuating… things… things that couldn't possibly be true… There's no way he could have a crush on Spinelli. They were just great friends is all.

"I… dunno, I guess I've just been feeling differently around her lately." Principal Prickly chuckled at T.J's confusion. "I'm sorry sir, but I fail to see what's so funny here." T.J. was a little annoyed at the response he got.

"Son, I never would have admitted this while you were attending 3rd Street. But, you're group of friends had the strongest bond I'd ever seen among you kids. And you, and Spinelli, always seemed more in tune with each other than the rest. And don't think I don't know about that little experiment Gretchen had you two do behind the dumpster. His Principal voice came out at the last part.

"I think you liked her even back then, but were maybe just not old enough to realize it. These kind of feelings can come without warning, and in the most unexpected of times. I think you know what you want." Principal Prickly concluded.

"Do I tell her, sir?" T.J. asked.

"While you have the chance to." Principal Prickly stood up. "Oh, and T.J?" He continued.

"Yes, sir?" T.J. curiously awaited.

"You should come by for a visit sometime." Principal Prickly walked away.

"Yes, sir!" T.J. called out, bearing a big smile.

Spinelli walked down the street, finally spying a familiar pink sports car. She knew she arrived. Knocking on the door, waiting patiently. With a click the door swung open, a heavy set lady with curly grayed hair answered the door.

"Spinelli!" She started excitedly. "Didn't expect to see you, come in, I was just getting dinner started. Horse liver and onions!" Her raspy voice echoed with eagerness at the company.

"Thanks, Ms. Finster, but I was hoping I could ask you something." Spinelli forced the words out as she entered into the Finster household.

"Sure thing, whatever it is you need." Ms. Finster was in no way an angry or bad person, she had her own version of the tough girl reputation is all. Spinelli never thought about it like that in elementary, nor would she have admitted it. She had a great respect for her former teacher and had come to really enjoy spending time with her.

"Well… you see it goes like this." And she begun explaining her day. The incident with D.J. and how T.J. stepped in, how upset, more than upset he seemed. She had a strange vibe from him in that situation, she never felt something quite like that coming from T.J. before. She continued on to the incident with C.J. how her openly flirting grosser her out with all the mush. And the talk with Gretchen, where she enlightened on the subject that T.J. would have defended any of his friends like that. Then she proceeded to suggest that she might like T.J. Bu, that was impossible, they're just really close friends is all, right?

"Ah, highschool, they can be tricky times indeed. You know Spinelli, now that you're older I must admit something to ya." Ms. Finster opened.

"Yeah? What's that?" Spinelli asked curiously.

"Of all my years of teaching, never have I seen a group of kids so genuinely close as you six. You and T.J. always seemed to have more of a… special bond then the rest. And, don't think I don't know about that little experiment Grundler put you two up to!" Her teacher voice came out briefly.

"It's pretty clear to me, Spinelli, that T.J. jas ,pre o,portance to you than simply just a friend. But, it's up to you to decide if you want to stay close friends, or become more than that. And, I will say that a few years down the line, when marriage becomes a possibility in your life, that you will want to find someone that will be your best friend for life." Ms. Finster concluded.

"What if we do go further, and only ruin our friendship though? I… don't think I could handle losing him as a friend." Spinelli stated sadly.

"Sit tight, Spinelli. I've got something to show you." Ms. Finster wasn't getting any younger, but she could still move with the same zest she remembered from grade school. Spinelli leaning into the couch as she waited for Ms. Finster to return. She came back only minutes later with something in her hand.

"Spinelli, my first love was with a man named Gregory Smithin. We were the best of friends all through middle and highschool. We eventually started dating. Oh, those were good times." She sighed dreamily. "Anyway, long story short, we broke up, but he promised me something… That we would always be best friends, even with the whole break up thing. He gave me this." She held up a simple pendant with the word "Always" engraved on the front, and Muriel and Gregory carved in smaller letters on the back.

"We've been best friends since then, up until he died about 30 years ago that is. Spinelli, I want you to have this." She handed the younger highschooler the locket. "Maybe it'll serve as a reminder, not to be scared of love. I think you should talk to him about this. It'll help you feel better, if nothing else." Ms. Finster finished.

"Yeah, I guess so… thanks Ms. Finster." She gave a small smile. Spinelli stood up and walked to the door, ready to leave.

"Oh, and Spinelli?"

"Yes, Ms. Finster?"

"You should come by and visit sometime." Ms. Finster spoke plainly, as if trying to hide the fact that she's been lonely.

"Sure thing, Ms. Finster. Promise." She walked out the door after that.

The sun was setting, dusk was approaching. She sent a quick text to her parents before starting her way back home. A few locks into the walk, she took her phone out again, aiming to text T.J. asking if they could talk. Smiling when she saw he beat her to it. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the car pull up behind her.

**I'll never understand how weird uploading can be on here, like... I might just be a complete idiot though.. so yeah.**

**I could pace the chapters out more, but Recess is so old I don't really expect many, if any readers or reviewers. Always nice though lol**

**I think one more chapter after this anyway? I could potentially split it up into two... but I think one should be fine. I'll decide as I'm typing lol**


	4. Tender

"Didn't I tell you she was pretty? To bad little 9th grade punk don't know her manners." D.J. stepped out of the car.

Two of his friends, also dressed in punk fashion. Followed him out. Spinelli startled by the forced distraction. A glare pierced her face as D.J. entered her view. Before she could react, the two friends grabbed her arms, lifting her slim, light frame into the air.

"Maybe we should teach her." One teased.

"What? Can't handle getting creamed?" Spinelli spat out.

"Ooooh, feisty, I think we can tame her!" The third friend taunted.

D.J. planted his fist into her abdomen, she wheezed with impact as the pain trickled like lightning through her system.

It was easy for them to get the spunky punkette into the back seat in her weakened state. D.J. hoped back into the front seat, and sped off. They didn't drave long before they stopped at an old abandoned train station. Spinelli fumbled with her phone, as subtle as she could. She intended to send "SOS old train" to T.J. She could handle herself, even in a three on one fight, But… it couldn't hurt to even out the odds a bit.

Lucky for her they hadn't noticed. They drug her out of the car, kicking and screaming. D.J's two friends once again grabbed her arms. He nailed her against the cheek, biting into her lip, blood dripped from the puncture. Rearing back, landing another punch on the same side by her temple. Her world swooned and she felt nauseous. She tried her best to regain her senses. She snapped her foot up to kick the assaulter. Proud of herself for the contact she made and the pain she caused.

Spinelli then refocused her attention to the other two holding onto her. Still dizzy from the headshots, she still managed to kick off one of the guys. The other took advantage, knocking her balance out and they hit the floor. The other two jumped on top of her. She was use to that kind of impact, having played football and maul ball with the boys for years.

She fought hard, dealing them plenty of damage to the three, but the odds soon added against her. She laid on her side, bruised, scraped, welted. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to your 11th grade superiors! Bitch!" D.J. yelled.

"Over my dead body…" She wheezed, spitting out some blood.

"That can be arranged!" D.J. called out as him and his hoard were calling out obscenely as they gathered back into his car.

Spinelli sat up, reaching into her picket. Ms. Finster's pendant was still there. Tenderly she put it on, tucking it under her red shirt. Glad she didn't lose it. She jolted at the sound of something crashing, realizing it was T.J. dropping his bike and was by her side in no time.

"Spinelli? What happened?" T.J. furiously asked, wild concernment laid in his eyes.

"You know Teej… When an 11th grader threatens you… turns out they're serious." Spinelli replied half sarcastically. "Don't Teej…" She knew exactly what he was thinking. "T.J… Can I tell you something?" Spinelli asked, almost shyly.

T.J. desired to question her on the events, to get her help, call the cops, anything! But, knew she'd have a fit if he tried. So, he sat down next to her, stringing his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, anything." T.J. smiled at her.

"About this morning, I had no right to get mad at you. I know you were just trying to have my back." She confidently smirked.

"It's ok, I know you can handle yourself, and I had no right to answer for you still. I just couldn't stand him being such a jerk towards you." T.J. returned the smirk. They laughed together for a bit.

"I'd have been here sooner, but it took me a minute to figure out what 'SPS old brain' meant." They both burst out laughing.

"Hey, I tried dork!

"We should get home, it's getting late." T.J. offered.

Spinelli nodded and the two walked home together. Spinelli being stubborn refused any help, despite the pain.

"Don't worry, I can handle my parents." Spinelli teased as their laughter and journey ended at the Spinelli home.

"Spinelli?"

"I'm fine Teej, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk into her house.

"Wait! Spinelli, will you meet me tomorrow, 7pm at old rusty? I have a plan."  
"T-"

"It's not what you think." T.J. reassured, hopeful.

She eyed him curiously, but nodded. Trusting T.J. He exclaimed excitedly, before running off to his house. She shook her head, turning to enter her house, ready to face her parents.

Spinelli received weird looks and whispers sporting a black eye and red marred lip. Among a few other abbrassions, most of which were hidden by her clothes.

"That's not how most people do a cat's eye!" Ashley A. called out, among a few other rude comments. She ignored everyone, continued walking as if nothing new had happened.

Finding her way to her locker, which was near T.J's at the center of the school by the entry doors. So it was the meeting spot of choice for the group.

"Holy toleito! Spinelli, what happened?" Gretchen pondered, worriedly.

"It's nothing Gretch, just some 11th grade dweebs is all." Spinelli rolled her eyes, sounding annoyed.

"But, did you tell the authorities?" Gus was also greatly concerned.

"Guys, I already went through all this with my parents. Can we just drop it already?" Spinello asked, almost exhausted.

Vince and Gus looked over ta T.J. while Spinelli exchanged books with her locker. T.J. gave a reassuring nod to is group. Without a word Spinelli slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her first class. The rest of the group watched in worry. T.J. turned to chase after her.

"I'll tell you later." He said before sprinting off down the hall, calling out over his shoulder as he left. "I have a plan guys! Oh, and don't tell her, it's a surprise!" His voice fading as he disappeared down the halls.

T.J. managed to have a secret meeting with Gus, Gretchen, Vince, and Mikey. They all eagerly agreed to T.J's plan and quickly spread out after school. Each taking their assignment and left to fulfill them. T.J. and Spinelli walked home together. T.J. didn't think Spinelli suspected anything about his plan, so it was easy enough for him to sneak off after their walk home together.

7pm rolled around, the world began its descent into dusk, transcending into the night. Spinelli entered her old elementary playground, walking up to old rusty. She didn't see her friends scamper off just minutes ago. Standing at the base of the old beloved jungle gym.

"All right, Tee, what's this plan of yours?" Spinelli yelled up, placing hands on her hips.

"Come up here and find out!" The teen boy called out playfully.

"This better be important T.K!" She called out before climbing up.

At the top stood T.J, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and smirking.

"What's this all about T.J?" Spinelli was confused, and a little impatient at this point.

"Come here." He sat down at the top of the slide, overlooking the playground, he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Tell me already!" She demanded, half pleading as she sat down in her spot.

"Ready?" He asked, childish excitement laced his voice. Spinelli rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly. "Ok ok! Now!"He announced and right on cue the playground lit up.

Lines of light surrounded the lining of old rusty, following it down the slide. It tangled it's way through the swings, the old bars upside down girl always loved. Passed the field where the diggers use to dig. Littering the football fields, following through the kickball ground. Surrounding the kindergarten pen, swaying through the water fountains and even passed the old dumpster that held the secret feelings of their first kiss. Nothing left uncovered from the onslaught of lights.

Spinelli froze in wild wonderment. This was strange, she couldn't come up with any rhyme or reason behind this event.

"I… was hoping I could... talk to you about something…" T.J. stammered, highly unusual to hear such a lack of confidence from their leader.

Spinelli had a hard time taking her eyes off the scene to look at her red capped best friend.

"Well… see the thing is... I mean, highschool and things change… and … and I like you ok!" T.J. stared off wide eyed as he raced the last part from his mouth. Spinelli almost couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes trailed down, her hand found its way to Ms. Finster's pendant on its own. Smiling as she remembered what her former teacher told her. "Don't be afraid of love."

"T.J?" Spinelli spoke out without removing their eyes from their spot.

"Y-yeah?" The lump in his throat was starting to get to him.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything!"

"T.J… promise me that, no matter what happens, we will always remain friends." She smiled, looking directly at him.

"Always." He smirked back.

"Good." Spinelli leaned in, placing her lips on his.

Cheering could be heard from across the playground. The two ignored them. Lost in their own fairytale on top of old rusty. They parted lips, T.J. seemed to be regaining his confidence again.

"Tender."

**So, I thought about having a scene where Ms. Finster and Principal Prickly were watching from a window or something in the middle of it... but yeah, no, this is what we get lol**

**Also!  
I ACTUALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER FIC! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE BE PROUD OF ME T.T**

**I'd love to read your reviews, even if you're not proud of me though XD**

**Feel free to request stuff! I've got a couple ideas for oneshots I'd love to play with. My life just doesn't like to give me time for tings -_-**


End file.
